FANBOY
by PANDAmuda
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP, Summary berubah] Hubungan Chanyeol dan Chen mulai renggang. Kris, Luhan dan member lainnya menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk Chanyeol yang egois. Rencana seperti apa itu? Akan berakhir seperti apa hubungan ChanChen ini? Just Read This FF! Sorry to late update . ENJOY! -PANDAmuda
1. Chapter 1

Author : PANDAmuda

Cast : EXO-M As Himself (under the name of EXO not EXO-M)

Park Chanyeol As Penerus utama Park Coorparation

Oh Sehun As Sekertaris pribadi sekaligus sahabat Park Chanyeol

Other (Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu)

Leght : 1/?

Note: Lagi malas basa-basi langsung baca aja, gak suka YAOI and Pair yang diberikan Keluar aja. Yang jelas ini **CHEN jadi UKE! Setelah baca Review gak mau tau saya! Hehehehe….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol adalah Fanboy dari boyband korea yang tengah naik daun saat ini, walaupun boyband tersebut lebih focus promosi di china tapi tetap saja tak membuat Chanyeol lelah untuk menyukai bahkan sangat mencintai boyband tersebut.

Park Chanyeol, itu adalah nama lengkap dari namja tinggi dan tampan itu. Chanyeol adalah fanboy dari banyak boyband yang ada di korea, entah ada apa dengannya ini. Dia lebih menyukai boyband ketimbang girlband, dia bahkan sering stalking beberapa personil boyband tersebut.

Park Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah penerus tunggal Park Coorparation dan bahkan untuk saat ini ia tengah menjabat sebagai General Manager untuk perusahaan Park Coorparation cabang China, oleh sebab itu Park Chanyeol dengan mudah bisa mengikuti perkembangan Boyband yang sedang di taksirnya itu. Sebenarnya chanyeol tidak tertarik dengan boyband tersebut, dia lebih tertarik dengan salah satu personil boyband tersebut, EXO itulah nama boyband tersebut.

"Hah…. Aku lelah bekerja." Ujar chanyeol entah kepada siapa

"Bagaimana kalau kau melakukan kebiasaanmu saja seperti biasa jika kau bosan Yeol!" ujar seseorang yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk keruang kerja Chanyeol

"HEY! Kau kurang ajar sekali masuk keruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu dan membuatku kaget. AH! Bahkan kau berani sekali memanggilku dengan nama itu ketika di kantor OH SEHUN-sshi" Huwah… Tuan Oh Sehun kau berhasil membangunkan singa kelaparan yang sedang tidur rupanya

"Hey hyung, aku bahkan adalah satu-satunya orang yang dengan setia menemanimu pergi jauh hanya untuk stalking namja 'kucing' mu itu. Tapi kau malah menyambutku dengan kata-kata kasarmu hyung? Kau Jahat!" orang tersebut adalah Oh Sehun, sekertaris pribadi sekaligus teman sepermainan Chanyeol ketika kecil dulu.

"Hey! Tapi idemu tadi tidak buruk juga. Bagaimana kalau itu kita lakukan sekarang?" Chanyeol mulai mengembangkan senyumnya mengingat Sehun menyebutkan 'kebiasaan' yang biasa dilakukannya jika sedang bosan.

"Tidak sekarang tuan Park, kerjakan semua tugasmu dulu dan aku akan menemanimu hingga malam. Bagaimana?" Sungguh sekertaris yang professional tidak seperti bosnya yang sedikit kekanakan jika menyangkut 'kebiasaan' itu.

"Hah~ aku sudah yakin akan berkahir seperti ini. Baiklah Oh Sehun-Sshi" semangat Chanyeol berkurang (lagi)

.

.

Saat ini terlihat ke-6 member EXO tengah beristirahat di belakang panggung, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan Rehersal untuk penampilan mereka beberapa jam lagi di panggung besar itu. Itu bukan konser, hanya acara music yang sedang mengadakan tour keliling beberapa kota dan kebetulan EXO menjadi salah satu _Guest_ mereka saat itu.

"Kris aku ingin membeli _Coffe_ bersama luhan, bisa kau menjaga yang lain?" Tanya Xiumin selaku member tertua di group tersebut.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku pasti menjaga mereka Ge" yap, tanpa di suruh Kris memang harus menjaga membernya bukan? secara Kris adalah Leadernya.

"Kalau gitu aku per~" " Tunggu hyung, tak boleh kah aku ikut denganmu? Aku juga ingin meminum _Coffe_?" kali ini adalah member termuda kedua di group itu –Chen.

"Hey! Kalian mau kemana? Kalian harus di _make up_ sebentar lagi!" Manager hyung yang datang dengan tiba-tiba malah menggagalkan keinginan xiumin dan luhan sebagai member tertua untuk pergi membeli _Coffe_ "Jangan bilang kalian berdua ingin membeli _Coffe_, dan kau Chen, kau pasti ingin mengikuti Hyung kesayanganmu itu kan?" Benar, manager memang hebat dia bahkan mengetahui kebiasaan member boyband yang di jaganya ini.

Xiumin & Luhan = member tertua yang selalu mencari kesempatan berdua untuk pergi membeli _Coffe_ (memang pada dasarnya mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai _Coffe_)

Chen = Dongsaeng kesayangan Xiumin yang paling tidak suka melihat hyungnya selalu pergi bersama Luhan untuk membeli segelas _Coffe_, bahkan Chen rela pura-pura menyukai _Coffe_ hanya agar dia bisa pergi membeli _Coffe_ bersama Xiumin hyung-nya (Sungguh Dongsaeng yang perhatian)

Kris = Leader dengan wajah dan sifat yang dingin namun –sebenarnya– bodoh ini sangat menyayangi Tao dan selalu memanjakan Tao selayaknya seorang Ayah yang tengah memanjakan anaknya.

Tao = Member kesayangan Kris, member yang selalu manja dihadapan Kris apabila dia menginginkan sesuatu. Maknae sangar dari badan dan wajah namun ternyata imut dan menggemaskan dari sifat. (sungguh anak yang aneh –setidaknya itulah yang terkadang di pikirkan manager tersebut)

Lay = member dengan _dimple_ manis pipinya itu cukup pendiam namun satu yang dia tau tentang namja ini. Dia di beri kekuatan 'Penyembuhan' oleh managemen mereka namun dia bahkan tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dari penyakit yang dimilikinya. (walaupun kekuatan itu hanya lambang dari setiap member karna ceritanya member EXO merupakan makhluk dari EXO Planet, Setidaknya janganlah memberikan Harapan Palsu dengan kekuatan yang diberikan olehnya bukan? Pasti menyakitkan).

Ah hampir ketinggalan, Lay adalah satu-satunya member yang selalu memanjakan Chen maknae kedua mereka yang cukup manis itu. Walaupun Xiumin mengklaim bahwa Chen adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya nyatanya Xiumin tidak pernah memanjakan Chen seperti Kris memanjakan Tao. Xiumin hanya menmberikan perhatiannya lebih kepada Chen karna Xiumin tidak mau Chen menjadi sangat manja ketika ia memanjakannya.

"sudahlah biar aku yang membelikannya untuk kalian, kalian pergilah untuk di _make up_ karna kalian akan menjadi pembuka nanti. Ah! Chen karna kau satu-satunya yang tak peru banyak _make up_ kau bisa ikut denganku untuk membelikan membermu minuman." Ujar manager hyung lagi setelah teringat kebiasaan dan sifat member yang dijaganya itu.

"Haahhh~ Baiklah hyung" kata Chen setelah menghebuskan nafas beratnya

.

"Saya pesan _Hot Capuchino_ 4, _Hot Americano_ 1, dan _Ice Chocholate Moccha_ 2." Pesan manager hyung pada barista di sebuah Café

Chen yang sudah duduk duluan di salah satu kursi d Café tersebut merasa canggung karena sedari tadi dia datang ke Café tersebut dia merasa jika ada yang mengawasinya bahkan sekarang dia merasa ada 2 orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Manager hyung yang duduk di sampingnya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Hyung, aku merasa 2 orang yang ada di sana menatap k uterus-terusan sedari tadi. Aku takut!" ujar chen pelan kepada manager hyungnya sambil menunjuk 2 namja yang ada di seberang tempat duduk mereka menggunakan bola matanya.

"Hey! Kau manis dan kau juga seorang artist Chen, mungkin mereka fanboymu. Kenapa kau mesti takut?" Tanya manager hyung pada chen yang memeluk lengannya semakin erat. "Hey! Jangan bersikap manja di depanku Jongdae." Seru manager kesal

"Oh ayolah hyung, aku hanya ketakutan kenapa kau harus membentakku seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali" dengan cepat chen melepaskan pelukkannya pada lengan manager hyung setelah ketika ia mendengar kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut manager hyungnya.

"Sini! Bantu aku membawa ini untuk member lainnya" ujar manager hyung sembari memberikan 1 _Box Coffe_ pesanan mereka.

"Menyebalkan" Chen bersumpah ingin memakan hidup-hidup managernya itu, tapi jika ia pikir ulang tak ada untungnya dia memakan managernya bukan? lagian daging managernya pasti keras –secara sudah tua– (setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Chen saat ini).

.

**#Other's Side**

"Astaga demi tuhan semakin lama kenapa dia semakin manis saja?" ujar seorang namja dengan suara beratnya

"Hey! Kau berlebihan, bahkan dia sedang tidak menggunakan _Make Up_ dan kau mengatakan jika ia manis?" ujar namja satunya lagi "tapi kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia memang manis apalagi tadi wajah ketakutannya? Astaga sumpah dia bahkan lebih manis daripada 2 namja tertua di groupnya yang cukup menipu itu. Kekekeke…." Lanjutnya lagi

"HEY! Kau jangan coba-coba mengambil Chen-KU ya! Aku sudah mengklaimnya menjadi milikku mulai saat ini" ujar namja bersuara berat itu lagi

"Yayaya, terserahmu sajalah. Lagian aku lebih tertarik dengan namja panda yang menjadi kesayangan leader mereka itu, dia terlihat menggemaskan dari Chen-mu itu. Walaupun aku akui Aegyo dari Chen lebih menggemaskan darinya" namja yang satunya mulai melawan namja bersuara berat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

R: HEY SEBENARNYA SIAPA SIH KEDUA NAMJA ITU? KENAPA TAK DI BERI NAMA SAJA. KAMI BINGUNG MEMBACANYA W.A.N

W: HEY! TAK PERLU MARAH. BAHKAN AKU YANG MENULIS PUN BINGUNG MEREKA ITU SIAPA!

R: KALAU GITU CEPAT LANJUT

W: TAK AKAN. AKU AKAN JADIKAN INI T.B.C SUPAYA KALIAN PENASARAN

R: KALAU GITU KAMI GAK JADI PENASARAN

W: BAIK. TAK MASALAH, AKU AKAN LANGSUNG MENGHAPUSNYA SEKARANG JUGA /HAPUS/

**#Authornya_lagi_sarap #jangan_dihiraukan #baca_dan_review_saja #see_you_in_the_next_chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**#Other's Side**

"Astaga demi tuhan semakin lama kenapa dia semakin manis saja?" ujar seorang namja dengan suara beratnya

"Hey! Kau berlebihan, bahkan dia sedang tidak menggunakan _Make Up_ dan kau mengatakan jika ia manis?" ujar namja satunya lagi "tapi kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia memang manis apalagi tadi wajah ketakutannya? Astaga sumpah dia bahkan lebih manis daripada 2 namja tertua di groupnya yang cukup menipu itu. Kekekeke…." Lanjutnya lagi

"HEY! Kau jangan coba-coba mengambil Chen-KU ya! Aku sudah mengklaimnya menjadi milikku mulai saat ini" ujar namja bersuara berat itu lagi

"Yayaya, terserahmu sajalah. Lagian aku lebih tertarik dengan namja panda yang menjadi kesayangan leader mereka itu, dia terlihat menggemaskan dari Chen-mu itu. Walaupun aku akui Aegyo dari Chen lebih menggemaskan darinya" namja yang satunya mulai melawan namja bersuara berat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : PANDAmuda

Cast : EXO-M As Himself (under the name of EXO not EXO-M)

Park Chanyeol As Penerus utama Park Coorparation

Oh Sehun As Sekertaris pribadi sekaligus sahabat Park Chanyeol

Other (Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu)

Leght : 2/?

Note: Lagi malas basa-basi langsung baca aja, gak suka YAOI and Pair yang diberikan Keluar aja. Yang jelas ini **CHEN jadi UKE! Setelah baca Review gak mau tau saya! Hehehehe….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu terlihat Member EXO tengah tampil membawakan lagu HISTORY sebagai lagu pembuka untuk acara music itu, semua fans dari EXO maupun fans dari acara itu semuanya menikmati alunan music yang akan membawa mereka untuk menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan iringan music yang terdengar (dan music yang kumaksud bukanlah HISTORY milik EXO versi DANGDUT ya!).

Gedung tersebut dipenuhi dengan suara menghentak dari lagu yang dibawakan oleh EXO tersebut (red: HISTORY) serta teriakan histeris dari para Fans yang datang untuk menonton boyband kece badai itu. Tak hanya Fans yeoja kok yang berteriak tak jelas ketika melihat para member tampil, ada juga Fans namja yang datang ke acara tersebut. TAPI…. Tapi tidak selebai dan seheboh 2 namja yang ada di bagian depan sana!

Demi tuhan mereka Lebay dan sangat berlebihan mereka hanya menggenakan pakaian simple dan tak membawa banner atau poster bahkan mereka tidak membawa apapun seperti fans yeoja yang lainnya. Hanya saja ketika fans lain duduk tenang dan sesekali berteriak histeris mereka berdua malah nge-dance mengikuti EXO dan iringan lagu yang di putar semacam sedang mengcover orang-orang yang ada di depan mereka. Masalahnya mereka namja tampan (tapi terlihat gila karena hal yang mereka lakukan saat ini), duduk di barisan paling depan dan Oh tidak! Kamera saat ini menyorot mereka berdua karena terlalu heboh, dan mereka benar-benar tidak bisa duduk. Pihak keamanan membiarkan mereka selama mereka tidak nekat untuk menari di atas panggung bersama member EXO lainnya.

.

Member EXO sedang istirahat di _backstage_ dan mereka sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Mereka sungguh sedang lelah saat ini tapi mereka tetap terlihat ceria, kenapa? [mari kita dengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga mereka terlihat ceria itu]

"Hyung kau lihat tadi 2 orang namja yang di barisan depan itu?" Tanya Chen kepada Xiumin dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya, aku melihatnya" jawab Xiumin singkat sambil melanjutkan makanannya.

"Astaga mereka menggemaskan, mereka bahkan bisa lebih _energic_ dari kita tadi. Ingin sekali rasanya aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua dan memberikan tanda tangan serta photoku secara gratis. Hihihi…" Chen terkikik senang ketika ia mengingat 2 orang fanboy mereka tadi.

"Kau berlebihan Chen, mereka tak mungkin mau menerimanya. Paling mereka adalah salah satu Fans dari Xiumin dan Luhan-ge, atau setidaknya mereka adalah Fans dari Tao atau Lay" JLEB! Sumpah Kris kalau ngomong gak bisa diatur ya. Ini sungguh sangat menyesakkan hati Chen, kau tau itu KRIS?

"Hey! Kau membuat Chenchen-ku menangis Kris" ujar lay marah kepada Kris "kau harus minta maaf padanya Kris" ujar Lay lagi

"Cih.. baiklah Sorry" dengan gaya Sok Cold-nya Kris minta maaf kepada Chen

"Sudahlah Chenchen, aku berani bertaruhan dengan siapapun yang mau membayar mahal. Aku yakin 100% 2 namja heboh tadi merupakan fans beratmu chen." Ujar Lay kepada Chen dengan penuh keyakinan di setiap perkataannya.

"benarkah?" Chen bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah, aku berani bertaruh denganmu. Aku yakin mereka bukan Fans Chen dan jika aku menang aku minta kau untuk membelikanku 2 pasang sepatu Lay" ujar Kris mantap, sungguh orang yang tak mau mengalah

"Baiklah. Jika aku yang menang aku mau kau menjadi budak kami, aku dan Chen selama 1 minggu. Tak susah bukan?" Lay dengan mantap menantang pandangan membunuh miliki Kris.

Tiba-tiba pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara Kris dan Lay terhenti karena pintu _Waiting Room_ milik mereka terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja dengan seragam khas siaran televise tersebut.

"Ah.. permisi aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian jika 10 menit lagi kalian akan ada sesi _Backstage Interview_ bersama 2 pria yang ketika kalian tampil tadi ikut menari di bagian depan penonton. Dan ini _Scrip_-nya Kru sudah menyiapkannya, kalian hanya perlu mengikuti prosedurnya" ujar seorang Kru acara tersebut sembari memberikan 6 rangkap kertas _Scrip_.

"Ah baiklah, terimakasih Tuan." Ujar Xiumin yang menerima _Scrip-scrip_ tersebut dan kemudian membagikankan kepada semua membernya

"kalau begitu bersiaplah, tak perlu gugup anggap saja kalian sedang berbincang dengan kami nanti" ujar sang kru lagi dan kemudian meninggalkan EXO setelah berkata 'Saya permisi dulu'.

"Haaahh… sepertinya akan ada pertunjukkan yang seru nih." Ujar Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menatap malas membernya yang adu mulut tadi.

Sementara Tao? Eh? Dimana Tao? Tidak, Tao tidak di culik. Setelah turun dari stage tadi Tao langsung berbaring di sofa yang disediakan untuk mereka dan akhirnya dia terkapar kelelahan. Ini baru pembukaan acara tapi Tao sudah tidur? Sebenarnya tak perlu kaget, secara mereka berada di situ sejak jam 2 siang tadi dan lagi mereka belum beristirahat sama sekali. Ditambah lagi mereka tadi perform dengan lagu yang tariannya cukup mengguras tenaga dan berakhir dengan teparnya sang maknae diatas sofa empuk itu.

.

.

Kameraman sudah siap, PD-nim sudah siap, pengarah _scrip_ sudah siap, _guest_ sudah siap, _Guest Idol_-nya juga sudah siap tinggal menghitung mundur dan acaranya akan dimulai.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Start_

"Ya pemirsa kali ini kita sedang berada di _Backstage_ dan kita akan menuju _Waiting Room_ milik EXO, mari kita kejutkan mereka bersama…." Ujar pembawa acara sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut secara perlahan. Kemudian terlihat 6 member yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing

"HAAIIII….." ucap sang MC Heboh

"HAAAAIIIII….." ke-6 member EXO itu tak mau kalah heboh rupanya

**[formatnya mulai berubah menjadi kayak Scrip dialog pementasan drama]**

MC : Hai EXO, apa kabar kalian?

EXO : Baik~ (ujar semua member bahagia)

MC : Bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah penampilan pembuka tadi?

LUHAN : Kami awalnya sedikit _Nervous_, tapi setelah selesai tampil kami merasa baik-baik saja seperti semula.

MC : Ah! Apa kalian melihat 2 pria yang ikut menari lagu HISTORY bersama kalian di kursi penonton tadi?

CHEN : Ya, kami melihatnya. Itu sangat menggemaskan (ujar Chen dengan wajah sedikit berbinar)

MC : Wah… Chen kau terlihat bahagia ada apa denganmu?

LAY : Setelah selesai manggung tadi Chen bercerita bahwa dia senang melihat fanboy tadi. Dan kurasa, rasa senangnya masih ada sampai sekarang

MC : Oh ya? Wah….. bagaimana jika kami mengundang 2 pria tadi kesini?

TAO & CHEN : Bolehkah? (dengan wajah berbinar –Maknae Line)

MC : Tentu! Priwwittt…. (Bersiul memanggil 2 pria tadi)

(Terlihat 2 pria memasuki _Waiting Room_ EXO dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah keduanya)

2 namja : Annyeonghaseyo! (keduanya tersenyum sambil bungkuk)

EXO : Annyeong (membungkuk juga)

MC : nah, ini mereka yang tadi. Silahkan kalian perkenalkan nama kalian masing-masing

Namja 1 : Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol Imnida (ujarnya dengan nada penuh kesopanan)

Namja 2 : Annyeong~ Oh Sehun Imnida (ujarnya dengan nada bersahabat)

MC : Tunggu! Apa benar kau Park Chanyeol penerus tunggal Park Coorparation?

CHANYEOL : Ah. Itu…. Kau tak sepenuhnya salah. Itu memang aku!

MC : Ah…. Sungguh mengagetkan ternyata ada _businessmen_ disini

CHANYEOL : Ah tidak juga

MC : Ah, apa aku boleh tau siapa member EXO yang paling kalian suka?

SEHUN & CHANYEOL : CHEN (mereka menjawabnya dengan bersaaan)

MC : Wah…. Sungguh mengagetkan kalian menyukai 1 orang yang sama. Bagaimana perasaanmu Chen?

(Terlihat Kris yang murung, Lay senyum bahagia, Chen malu-malu, sisanya kaget. Sementara 2 namja tadi terlihat berkelahi –kalian pasti tau apa penyebabnya bukan?)

CHEN : Ah….. aku tak menyangka ternyata mereka berdua adalah fanboyku. Ah… aku sangat senang sekali (ujar chen dengan tatapan mata berbinar)

MC : Wah wah wah….. aku lihat kalian berdua tadi seperti berkelahi kecil tentang sesuatu, apa itu benar?

SEHUN : Begini, sebenarnya aku memang menyukai Chen namun sejak tadi ia (nunjuk Chanyeol) mengklaim bahwa Chen adalah miliknya bahkan dia menyuruhku untuk menyukai member lain selain Chen.

MC : Lalu?

SEHUN : Aku tetap lebih menyukai Chen daripada yang lain, tapi karena di luar semuanya dia adalah atasnku maka aku akan mengalah dengannya dan aku memilih Tao

CHANYEOL : Kau memang harus mengalah padaku Sehun (Smirk)

CHEN : Sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji akan memberikan tanda tangan serta photoku kepada kalian

SEHUN : Dan apakah aku tetap akan dapat walau aku bilang aku menyukai Tao karna tak ingin berebut chenchen dengannya (nunjuk Chanyeol lagi)

CHEN : Tak masalah, aku tetap akan memberikanmu tanda tangan dan photoku walau suatu saat kau akan berubah menjadi fansnya Tao, aku tak peduli yang jelas aku bahagia karena sekarang kau adalah fansku

SEHUN : Ah…. Kau memang baik (meluk Chen tiba-tiba. Yang lain kaget, Lay, Xiumin dan Chanyeol menjauhkan Sehun dari Chen)

MC : Wah…. Sepertinya seru sekali, ah sedari tadi aku melihat Kris diam saja ada apa ini?

KRIS : Aku kalah taruhan

MC : … (bingung)s

LAY : Aku denganya taruhan jika 2 pria ini bukan fansnya Chen maka yang menang bisa meminta kepada yang kalah sebagai hukuman dan aku menang, jadi dia harus menjadi Budakku dan Chen selama seminggu. Oleh karna itu ia terlihat lelah dan sedih

MC : Ah…. Selamat buat kekalahan anda tuan Kris (tersenyum bahagia)

KRIS : Menyebalkan (merutuk pelan)

CHANYEOL : Tak bisa kah aku mendapatkan sesi berduaan dengan Chen sebagai hadiah?

SEMUA YANG ADA DI RUANGAN : EH? (mereka semua berseru serempak)

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Ini adalah Part dengan Mode penulisan yang campuran, antara mode Dialog dan mode Novel. So jangan kaget dan bingung ketika membacanya ya! Kkikikikikiki…..

**BACA AND REVIEW YA!**

**PASTI UPDATE KILAT KOK!**


	3. Chapter 3

_CHANYEOL : Tak bisa kah aku mendapatkan sesi berduaan dengan Chen sebagai hadiah?_

_SEMUA YANG ADA DI RUANGAN : EH? (mereka semua berseru serempak)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : PANDAmuda

Cast : EXO-M As Himself (under the name of EXO not EXO-M)

Park Chanyeol As Penerus utama Park Coorparation

Oh Sehun As Sekertaris pribadi sekaligus sahabat Park Chanyeol

Other (Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu)

Leght : 3/?

**Note:** Thanks buat semua yang review (aku baca semua review kalian kok), Thanks juga buat yang baca (walaupun gak nge-review), Thanks juga buat yang nge-follow and nge-fav-in ini FF (kalaupun ada. Hoho…) pokoknya Thanks a lot for you all, LOVE YOU. Sorry lama update ya! Aku betul-betul sibuk sama kegiatan PKL-ku nih, apalagi udah di kontrak buat kerja di kantor penerbit Koran harian pagi (di kotaku) sebagai wartawan halaman XpResi. Weihhhhh… makin sibuk aku Bro! Hokhok..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#FLASHBACK**

"Oy! Ini udah jam makan siang nih. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketempat biasa? Kalau gak salah EXO tampil di gedung sekitar situ loh!" ujar Sehun kepada Chanyeol

"Beneran? Hehe ayo kita kesana" Chanyeol yang tadinya stress ngerjain tugas-tugas kantornya kini malah dengan cepat membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan dengan cepat pula ia menarik Sehun menuju tempat yang di maksud Sehun tadi

'_Heihh… Menyebalkan'_ rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Ia sungguh kesal dengan Bosnya yang satu ini, hanya ada satu cara yang membuatnya terlihat OOC seperti sekarang yaitu sang MAIN VOKAL OF EXO, CHEN. Huft…

.

"Hey! Menurutmu mereka beneran akan kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu

"Menurutku begitu" jawab Sehun datar

"Kenapa kau bisa percaya diri sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, dengan mata yang masih mencari-cari

"Itu karena….. Dia disini" Sehun menyeringai, tebakannya benar dan tepat sasaran ternyata

"Huwwwaahhhh….." dengan penuh ke-OOC-annya Chanyeol memekik bahagia setelah melihat sosok yang ternyata di carinya sedari tadi, CHEN.

Dan dengan wajah penuh ke-OOC-an mereka berdua (red: Sehun dan Chanyeol) menatap Chen dengan tatapan err… kagum? Terpesona? Atau mungkin…. Nafsu? Entahlah, yang jelas mereka dengan sangat intens menatap sosok tersebut dan membuat sosok yang mereka tatap itu tampak ketakutan. Oh! Lihatlah, sosok tersebut tengah memeluk lengan seseorang yang ada di depanya saat ini. Eihh! Menggemaskan.

"Astaga demi tuhan semakin lama kenapa dia semakin manis saja?" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya dan masih tetap menatap sosok yang sedari tadi di lihatnya, walaupun telah hilang di balik tembok Café tersebut

"Hey! Kau berlebihan, bahkan dia sedang tidak menggunakan _Make Up_ dan kau mengatakan jika ia manis?" ujar Sehun sambil membayangkan wajah sosok yang di maksud Chanyeol barusan "tapi kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia memang manis apalagi tadi wajah ketakutannya? Astaga sumpah dia bahkan lebih manis daripada 2 namja tertua di groupnya yang cukup menipu itu. Kekekeke…." Lanjutnya lagi ketika mengingat sebuah fakta yang cukup unik

"HEY! Kau jangan coba-coba mengambil Chen-KU ya! Aku sudah mengklaimnya menjadi milikku mulai saat ini" ujar Chanyeol lagi sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Yayaya, terserahmu sajalah. Lagian aku lebih tertarik dengan namja panda yang menjadi kesayangan leader mereka itu, dia terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari Chen-mu itu. Walaupun aku akui Aegyo dari Chen lebih menggemaskan darinya" Sehun mulai melawan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua menyukai Chen (sosok yang mereka lihat dan bicarakan sedari tadi), hanya saja Sehun sebagai anak buah dari Chanyeol harus sedikit mengalah dengan bosnya satu ini. Syukurnya, entah sejak kapan Sehun mulai tertarik dengan namja Panda yang ada di group EXO itu. Eihhh…. Sehun ternyata dapat dengan cepat merubah pikirannya yah? Hanya takut jika itu perasaan sesaat saja. Hehe…

**#Flashback END**

"Hahahaha…. Kurasa kalian akan mendapatkan waktu sendiri bersama member EXO nanti, jadi tenang saja tuan!" ujar sang MC sambil tertawa canggung, 'Fans yang tak tahu diri' ujar sang MC dalam hati

"Baiklah, ini adalah akhir bincang-bincang kita bersama member EXO dan kedua Fanboy-nya yang heboh tadi di depan panggung. Saya MC-nya pamit undur diri, Bye-bye!" ujar sang MC menutup acara yang di barengi dengan lambaian tangan dari para member EXO dan sang Fans

.

"Chen-sshi, bisakah aku berfoto denganmu?" "Aku juga" belum Chen (member EXO) itu menjawab pertanyaan sang namja jangkung bersuara berat itu, tiba-tiba saja namja satunya yang datang bersama namja jangkung itu menyerobot pembicaraan keduanya

"Hey! Kau bikin malu aja tahu. Sana huss… gentian bodoh!" dengan santainya Chanyeol menarik baju Sehun kebelakang dan sukses membuat yang ada di sana sedikit terhibur dengan pertengkaran 2 namja jangkung itu

"Cih… Menyebalkan" karna kesal Sehun memilih berfoto dengan member EXO lainnya setelah mencibir bos 'sialannya' itu

.

"Chen-sshi tak bisakah aku meminta nomormu? Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku. Bagaimana?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Chen

"EH?" sontak Chen terkaget dan menampakkan wajah kagetnya dan sedikit memekik kaget yang sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di sana kaget.

Karena kaget diperhatikan, Chen dan Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke topic pembicaraan setelah semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka kembali ke aktivitas utama mereka yang tadi sempat sedikit terganggu

"Errr…. Tapi—" "Mari kita coba sebelum kau menolaknya, bagaimana?" belum Chen menyelesaikan perkataanya sudah dipotong oleh Chanyeol yang meminta Chen untuk mencobanya dulu

"Aku ambil nomormu dan aku akan menghubungimu sayang!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencolek dagu tegas Chen

**BLUSSHH**

"Terserahmu sajalah" dengan semburat merah yang nampak jelas di pipi Chen ia memberikan Chanyeol Handphonenya, dan detik itu pula Chanyeol menyalin nomor Handphone Chen ke Handphonenya

"Bye sayang~" Chanyeol pergi dan memberikan Kiss Bye kepada Chen dengan sedikit genit yang sukses membuat Sehun yang berada di ujung pintu ruangan tersebut pengen muntah

.

.

**#Chen POV**

**From : Chanyeol-sshi**

Sayang udah makan? Baru selesai tampil di acara music kan? Banyak istirahat yah~ LOVE YOU!

Haah… ini bukanlah pesannya yang pertama dari Chanyeol-sshi, apa aku belum bilang jika kami sudah berpacaran? Baik, aku akan memberitahu kalian. Ini sudah hari ke-2 resminya kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi ini adalah minggu kedua setelah insiden waktu itu. Kaget? Tak perlu, aku yang selalu menolaknya untuk cepat-cepat menjadi kekasihku. Bukan karena aku tak menyukainya melainkan aku takut manager hyung tak akan mengizinkanku karena ini juga bisa menjadi bahaya bagiku dan baginya juga (walau aku tak yakin juga akan ada yang membencinya)

**From : Chanyeol-sshi**

Apa kau sudah tidur sayang? Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku? Kalau iya kau sudah tidur, Gnite and have nice dream baby

Haahhh…. Dia sebenarnya romantic hanya saja…. Terlalu berlebihan menurutku, beneran deh! Sudahlah, jika aku membahasnya terus menerus itu maka akan membuatku semakin kesal kepadanya. Heumm… Bye juga hyung, nice dream too.

.

"Kyyyyaaaa…. Aaaaaakkkk….. Opppppaaaa…. Krriisssss….. Luhaann….. Xiuminnn….. Taaaoooo… Cheeennnn…. Hyyyuuunnggg…."

Hey! Ada yang memanggil kami hyung? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Hahahaha…. Lucu sekali mendengarnya, aneh saja gitu. Oh? Tampan sekali dia, putih kyyyaaaa…

"Yak Chen-ah, kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" Xiumin hyung yang ada di sampingku menyenggol dan bertanya kepadaku

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya merasa aneh saja ada beberapa suara dari suara-suara yang ku dengar itu memanggil atau lebih tepatnya menerikkan kata 'hyung' kepada kita" ahahahhahaha… aku masih tak bisa menahan tawaku, beneran

"Hey! Yang manggil hyung itu fansmu bodoh" Akkhh…. Sial, Xiumin hyung memukulku

"Beneran? Tahu dari mana?"

"Coba saja kau lihat laki-laki putih yang manis itu!" Xiumin hyung menunjuk seseorang yang tengah duduk di deretan penonton itu "Ia membawa banner bertuliskan namamu dalam Hanggul" Ah… aku dapat melihatnya. Tunggu! Bukankah itu pria yang aku lihat tadi? Eiihhh… manisnya dia seperti itu. Eh? Sadar Jongdae ya! Kau namja dan orang itu juga namja, sadar-sadar. **[jadi selama ini dia sama Chanyeol itu apaan coba?]**

**#Chen POV End**

.

"Hahhh…. Itu Chen, Kim Jongdae. Ah! Manis sekali dia jika tersenyum seperti itu." Ujar sesosok namja yang tengah duduk di deretan penonton, bersama dengan fans EXO yang lain. Mereka sedang menunggu giliran untuk mendapatkan sign para member EXO, dan kebetulan namja itu mendapat special card yang berisi bonus sign member yang di suka, selca bareng member yang di suka dan hangout bareng member tersebut.

"NEXT"

"ahh… aku deg degan" namja itu mulai berjalan dengan perlahan namun psati menuju deretan member EXO dan bersiap untuk meminta sign dari para member

"Wah! Kau mendapat golden ticket? Kalau gitu silahkan ikut kami ke belakang, kau akan mendapat akses lebih mudah di belakang. Mari!" tiba-tiba saja seorang panitia mendatanginya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di belakang panggung

"silahkan duduk di sini, sebentar lagi acara akan selesai. Berbincanglah dulu dengan yang lain" ujar sang panitia kepada namja tersebut setelah mengantarkannya ke bangku yang dimaksud

**~1 jam kemudian**

"ANYEONGGGGG~" sapa 6 orang namja yang baru saja turun dari panggung menuju tempat pertemuan mereka dengan para fans yang mendapatkan Golden Ticket.

"Aaaaaaa…"

Dan see, hanya dengan sapaan seperti itu saja dapat membuat para fans dari negeri China ini berteriak histeriss. Memang perbedaan bahasa tidak membuat mereka putus hubungan yah? Malah kurasa ini membuat hubungan mereka terasa sangat baik, dengan fans yang rela belajar berbahasa China demi bisa berkomunikasi dengan EXO (yang kebetulan sedang promosi di China ini) begitu juga sebaliknya.

Acara berjalan dengan sangat lancar, namun tidak ketika pemegang Golden Ticket terakhir kita menyatakan sesuatu

"Chen-_ge Wo Ai Ne_. Aku sangat mencintaimu Ge! Jadilah pacarku!" ujar seseorang yang saat ini berada di depan Chen.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Note (again)** : Sorry banget pokonya buat kalian yang nungguin ini FF (kayak ada aja yang nunggu). Aku udh bilang diatas kalau aku sibuk kan? Jadi maklu aja yah. Tapi aku langsung update 3 FF dan buat beberapa FF baru lagi kok. Jadi selalu tunggu and support aku aja yah. Hohohoho….. Love you all

Sorry juga buat cerita kali ini yang OOC pake banget dan jadi OOT juga yah! Sorry banget. Tapi emang begini yang aku buat dari awal kok.

Reply a Review :

**Yunhoman :** Pairnya ChanChen and someoneXChen. Untuk HunTao hanya sedikit aja momentnya kok. Coz ini CHEN!Centeric. Thanks reviewnya yo!

**AngelGie HantaoRis :** disini gak banyak moment member lain kok, Centeric Chen. Jadi maaf kalau gak ada HUNHAN momentnya yah. Disini udah di ceritakan kok, di baca aja deh. Thanks reviewnya yo!

**Deushiikyungie :** iya, ini udah di lanjut kok. Udah Chap 3 malahan. Thanks Reviewnya yo!

**savEarth :** HunTao nya dikit aja kok. Disini malah udah gak ada lagi momentnya. Hehe… Thanks reviewnya yo!

**athali92 :** Hahahaha… thanks ya, ini udah di lanjut kok. Udah chap 3 malah.

** :** iya ini udah lanjut kok tapi sorry gak bisa panjang. Coz laptopku kadang suka error kalau di pake ngetik banyak (Darf FF ku ada banyak, belum lagi aplikasi buat aku sekolah. Kan jurusan MM). sama aku juga rada susah kalau nyari FF Uke!CHEN.

**Guest :** iya gpp, thanks udah baca yah! Ini udah lanjut kok

**athali92 :** iya, ini udah di lanjut kok, tapi sorry lama pake banget yah!

**Guest :** LOVE YOU TOO SAYANG! Panggil WAN atau WANDA aja deh, OKAY! /kedip-kedip/

**Babychennie :** thanks udah baca. Emang OOC and OOT banget ini FF. Tapi selama anda suka, saya juga /gaya acara SUSUKUYA/

**Rani Evillia**:hahaha gpp kok, ini udh di lanjut kan

**BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL WHO READ THIS FF, WITH REVIEW OR NOTHING. THANKS bANGET YAKKK!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! LAGI YAHHH!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Chen-ge Wo Ai Ne. Aku sangat mencintaimu Ge! Jadilah pacarku!" ujar seseorang yang saat ini berada di depan Chen._

_Dengan gampang fans tersebut mengatakannya, yang bikin semua jadi heboh adalah sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Orang yang mnegatakan hal tersebut adalah namja and see, ternyata hanya ia satu-satunya pemegang Golden Ticket yang berjenis kelamin Pria. Hal ini sukses membuat heboh ruangan 10X12 meter itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : PANDAmuda ( Wanda_1998)**

**Cast : EXO-M As Himself (under the name of EXO not EXO-M)**

**Park Chanyeol As Penerus utama Park Corporation**

**Oh Sehun As Sekertaris pribadi sekaligus sahabat Park Chanyeol**

**Other (Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu)**

**Leght : 4/?**

**Note: Love You All who read and review for this OOC and OOT FanFic. Hokhokhokhokhok….**

**Sorry for the late post, coz I want to see your respons to my FF guys. And now this is for you who wait this from long time!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaaaaaaah….." Sontak saja ruangan tersebut mulai heboh dengan bisik-bisik

"Chen-ge mian" Namja manis itu menunduk malu, dia malu karna telah berkata sefrontal itu tadi di depan Chen dan beberapa orang lainnya

"Gwenchana, siapa namamu?" Tanya Chen pada namja manis yang tengah menunduk malu itu

"Kim Junmyeon" dengan perlahan namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas pertanyaan Chen

"Baiklah Kim Junmyeon-sshi, karna kau adalah satu-satunya namja di sini dan kau adalah pensku aku akan memberikan tambahan untuk mu." Ujar Chen sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto dirinya dari sebuah PhotoShoot berukuran 4R

Chen menandatanganinya dan memberikan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Junmyeon dan memberikannya kepada Junmyeon "Jjaa~ ini hadiah special untukmu Junmyeon-sshi"

"Terima kasih Chenchen, sebenarnya aku 1 tahun lebih tua dari dirimu dan aku juga mencintaimu Chen, sangat!" ujar junmyeon tulus setelah menerima photo yg di berikan Chen.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Junmyeon-sshi" balas Chen pada namja itu sambil mengumbar senyumnya yang sangat manis

Sadar atau tidak sebenarnya jantung Chen berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan ini 2 kali lebih cepat ketika ia gugup untuk konsernya tadi.

Namja itu pindah karena waktunya sadah habis untuk berada di depan Chen. Fans tadi adalah fans terakhir dan selesailah kerjan anak EXO untuk saat ini, mereka akan kembali ke Dorm untuk beristirahat dan bersiap untu berbagai rangkaian kegiatan lainnya lagi esok hari.

.

.

"Eh? SIAL! Siapa namja itu? Beraninya ia meminta Chen ku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Apa ia tidak tahu jika Chen adalah milikku" Dengan nada yg lumayan tinggi Chanyeol berkata seperti itu setelah membaca berita yg baru saja keluar di internet tentang Special Fanmeet and Fansign EXO itu.

**PLAKK**

"Awuuu…. SIAL! SA—" Chanyeol memotong perkataannya karena yg memukulnya adalah Sehun

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata melotot "Kau tau, kau sedang di kantor! Dan jabatanmu di sini adalah GM! Jadi jagalah sedikit image mu sebagai GM, jangan bertingkah bodoh seperti tadi!" Ujar Sehun sedikit mengoreksi sikap Chanyeol yang terlalu OOC sebagai GM dari Park Corporation

"Sorry Brow, ini membuatku kaget. Jadi maaf kan aku eoh?" kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan SmartPhone nya ke arah Sehun, menyuruh Sehun untuk membaca berita yang di bacanya tadi.

Sehun membaca beritanya dan….. "APA! SIAL!"

… bahkan Sehun pun bereaksi yang sama dengan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung dengan ekspresi kagetnya Sehun, ia merasa sedikit familiar dengan ekspresi itu. "Kurasa responmu sama denganku tadi **PLAKK** jadi kau harus dapat pukulan juga bodoh" Chanyeol langsung memukul kepala Sehun sebagai balasan yang tadi, karena menurutnya respon mereka sama dan Sehun pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu juga.

"Sakit bodoh" umpat Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di pukul oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Sudahlah, aku harus meminta penjelasan lebih kepada Chen nanti" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang tegas, Sehun rasa jiwa kepemimpinannya sudah kembali. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat GM sekaligus sahabatnya yang bodoh itu bertingkah aneh seperti tadi.

.

.

.

"Chen-ah, fanboy mu tadi luar biasa sekali. Bahkan ia dengan lantang memintamu menjadi kekasihnya. Hahahaha" Xiumin mengatakan hal itu sambil tertawa geli, pasalnya ia baru menemukan fanboy yang senekat itu (ya setidaknya dia saat ini lupa pada fanboy Chen yang bernama Chanyeol saat ini)

"His… apanya yang lucu coba? Apa hyung tidak ingat dengan Chanyeol? Ia bahkan lebih parah bukan?" Chen mengingatkan hyungnya tentang Chanyeol fanboy nya yang ALAY itu.

"Ah, benar juga Chen. Dia bahkan terlalu blak-blakan, padahal dia adalah GM dari sebuah perusahaan besar. Astaga aku ingin rasanya tertawa mengingat mereka ketika itu" Ujar Luhan mengiyakan apa yang di katakana Chen tentang fanboynya itu

"Chen-ah bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia tidak menghubungimu setelah melihat ini?" Ujar Kris 'to the point' sambil menyodorkan pad nya.

"Ah…. Ku rasa Chen-ge bakal kena marah Chanyeol hyung" Tao membuat suasana dalam ruangan itu sedikit….. seram.

"Chen-ah kau harus tabah ya" Lay menepuk pundak Chen untuk memberi Chen (sedikit) semangat. Lay tahu benar jika yang dikatakan Tao ada benarnya juga.

Mereka tengah membaca berita tentang fanboy Chen yang ada di Fanmeet tadi di Pad Kris, oleh karena itu suasana di ruangan itu berubah mencekam. Pasalnya semua anak EXO sudah mengetahui jika Chen dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran selama kurang lebih 1 bulan, Chanyeol adalah orang yang Overprotective terhadap Chen. Sebenarnya tak akan jadi masalah jika Manager mereka mengetahuinya hanya saja member EXO yang lain merasa Chen akan tidak baik-baik saja jika Manager mereka mengetahuinya, oleh karena itu mereka selalu mencoba menutupi semuanya dari sang Manager.

"CHEN-AH CHANYEOL MENCARIMU!" semua member kaget dan langsung memalingkan wajah mereka kearah sang manager yang tengah berteriak kencang dan sukses membuat mereka kaget.

"Apa dia di depan? Baiklah" Chen yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan pasrah mendatangi Chanyeol di loby. Member EXO yang lain tidak tega melihatnya hanya berdoa dalam hati masing-masing akan keselamatan Chen (LU KATA CHEN MAU MATI GITU? BEGO LU SEMUA! /dibunuh readers/)

.

.

"Langsung saja, bisa kau jelaskan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point sambil menyodorkan Smartphone nya kepada Chen yang tengah menunduk, Chen sangat takut. Biar bagaimanapun wibawa Chanyeol terkadang lebih mendominasi dalam hubungan mereka selama ini.

"Dia hanya fanboy sepertimu, lalu?" Chen mencoba menggumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menentang Chanyeol kali ini

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol seolah menuntut jawaban pasti dari Chen

"Oh ayolah! Kau bahkan dulu juga lebih parah dari pada fanboy itu bukan? untuk apa kau marah?" Nada bicara Chen semakin tinggi kali ini, ia sudah tidak tahan jika terus seperti ini

"Oh…. Kau marah denganku? Baik!" Chanyeol juga saat ini tengah emosi entah karna apa, "KITA PUTUS CHEN!" Chanyeol memutuskan Chen, Chanyeol marah dan sangat emosi kali ini. Bahkan ia meninggalkan Chen begitu saja tepat ketika ia meminta putus dengan Chen

'_semudah itu? Pantas saja dulu ia begitu mudahnya memintaku menjadi kekasihnya'_

Chen sedih, sebenarnya. Hanya saja terkadang ia juga tidak bisa begini terus, Chanyeol selalu melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu terhadap member EXO maupun terhadap fans mereka. Chen senang Chanyeol perhatian terhadapnya hanya saja ini semua terlalu berlebihan menurut Chen.

'_Terima kasih untuk selama ini Chanyeol-sshi'_

Chen kembali ke dorm mereka untuk bertemu member lainya, ia berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk. Perlahan namun pasti bulir air matanya mulai keluar menggenang di kelopak matanya, tepat di depan pintu dorm air matanya akan menetes

**KLEEKK**

"Oh, Chen-ah"

**TESS**

Tepat ketika Lay melihat kedatangannya Chen menjatuhkan air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan di kelopak matanya. Ia menangis tanpa suara namun air matanya turun sangat deras yang membuat Lay semakin khawatir dengan Chen dan dengan sigap Lay langsung memeluk Chen erat, agar tidak jatuh.

"Chen-ah, tenanglah." Lay bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan Chen, ia menuntun Chen kearah sofa.

"H..hyung Chan….Chanyeol memutuskanku hiks…" Chen benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menyimpannya sendiri, Chen manangis cukup keras dan membuat beberapa member yang sudah berada di dalam kamar keluar untuk melihatnya.

"Chen-ah, kau kenapa?" Xiumin yang khawatir dengan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu langsung duduk di sebelah Chen dan memeluknya erat "Tenanglah ada hyung di sini" lanjut Xiumin sambil mengelus sayang punggung _dongsaeng_ nya itu

"Sudah ku duga bakal begini" Semua mata yang ada di sana menatap Kris tajam (minus Tao, Tao udah bobok duluan), pasalnya bagaimana bisa ia menduga hal yang seperti itu terhadap Chen.

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau tega sekali" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sedikit kesal kepada Kris

"Hanya saja, tidakkah kalian sadar? Chanyeol menembak Chen di hari pertamanya bertemu Chen dulu. Kemudian Chen baru menerimanya untuk menjadi kekasih setelah 2 minggu dari kejadian tersebut yang sebelum-sebelumnya Chanyeol terus saja memaksa Chen." Kris menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Kemudian Chen selalu merasa rishi dengan sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya berlebihan, ya menurutku juuga sih. Ya kan? Aku tak salah apa pun kan?" Kris benar, karena Chen menganggukan kepala tanda ia menyetujui perkataan Kris.

"Heum…. Haruskah kita beri Chanyeol sedikit pelajaran?" Tanya Lay semangat dengan senyum liciknya. Aku gak pernah liat senyum liciknya Lay kayak apa /dicekek/

"Kurasa tidak perlu" Jawab Xiumin cepat "Aku punya rencana" Lanjut Kris dan Luhan berbarengan. Lay, Xiumin dan Chen saling bertatapan kemudian melihat Kris dan Luhan dengan penuh tanda Tanya

"APA?" Tanya Lay, Xiumin dan Chen berbarengan. Kris menyuruh semuanya mendekat dan membisikan sebuah rencana. Tapi sayangnya ia mendorongku, jadi aku gak tau apa yang mereka rencanakan deh /lemas/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Note: Buat semua yang sudah menunggu, FF ini sudah di lanjut sesuai permintaan. Males di edit nih, jadi kalau ada typo maapkan aku ya, aku juga manusia yang tak luput dari salah kelez haha. Maaf lama banget yaa…..**

**Oh ya, sorry kalau makin OOT and OOC. FF ini kayaknya bakal selesai dalam 1 atau 2 chapter ke depan. Jadi buat yang khawatir dengan akhir dari cerita ini tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan Akhir bahagia untuk Chen. Hahahaha /ketawa nista/ /ditendang readers/**

**REVIEW BEB! DI TUNGGU REVIEWNYA, BIAR CEPET LANJUTNYA!**


End file.
